Falling in Love
by inu16kags
Summary: Kagome singing a song about loving inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or the song Hanging by a moment.

"Falling in Love"

Kagome ran through the woods that lead to the bone eaters well with tears welling in her eyes. She reached the well and jumped in and a blue light over took her and she climbed out of the well and walked out of the well house and ran as fast as she could to her room. She flopped down on her bed and fully started crying. "How could he do that to me?" kagome thought

Flash Back

Inuyasha went to see kikyo again. Kagome thought

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaeade" please come here? Asked kagome

"Yeah, what's up?" they said once they all got there

I'm giving you each a picture of me she said.

She took four of the five she brought and wrote "Never forget me and I'll miss you. On the fifth she wrote "I love you".

She gave one to each of them

"Hey Sango" kagome said.

"Yeah" Sango replied

"Can you come with me for a walk?" kagome asked

"Sure Kagome" sango said

They went outside the hut and kagome spoke.

"Sango" kagome said

"Yes Kagome" said replied

"I want you to give this to inuyasha please" kagome said

"Yeah sure no problem" sango said

"Thanks Sango" kagome said

"You're welcome Kagome" sango said

With that said she ran off towards the well

End Flash Back

When Inuyasha got back to camp he noticed that kagome wasn't there.

"Hey" Where is Kagome? Inuyasha asked

"She went home" everyone said

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Yes Inuyasha she went home". They said

"Why?" he asked

"We don't know, do you?" they asked

Flash Back

Inuyasha saw soul collectors and ran after them.

Kagome was the only one that saw and followed him. When she caught up with him she saw Kikyo and inuyasha kissing so she ran.

End Flash Back

Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts by Sango's voice but, she did give me this to give to you said sango.

Inuyasha took what sango had looked over it and then turned it over and read I Love you from Kagome he gasped at what he read.

He ran to the well and jumped in and made sure he wasn't seen and jumped up to Kagome's window and saw that Kagome's radio was on and inuyasha gasped as she started singing to the new song on the radio.

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

Closer to where I started

Chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation

You take all of me

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose

There's nothing else to find

There's nothing in the world

That could change my mind

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

Desperate for Changing

Starving for truth

Closer to where I started

Chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me more

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging bay a moment her with you

Just hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment her with you

"Kagome" inuyasha said as he stepped into the room.

Kagome gasped as she heard his voice. She turned around to face inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her face and felt heartbroken. Her eyes were red and swollen and she had tears coming from her eyes.

"Inuyasha please leave" kagome said

"No" replied inuyasha

"Why?" kagome asked "Because I came to talk to you". Inuyasha said

"Why do you want to talk to me?" kagome asked

"There's something I want to tell you" he said

"What?" she asked

"I love you, kagome." He said

Oh Inuyasha "I love you to".

"I know from the picture you gave me" he said

"Why did you give me that picture to me?" he asked

"Because I thought you were going to hell with kikyo and I wanted to tell you my feelings and also so that you'll never forget me. She said

"Kagome "Come here" inuyasha said

Kagome got up and went over to inuyasha before she reached Inuyasha he pulled her into a hug.

"Kagome I could never forget you because you freed me from the tree and showed me how to love and trust again you also love me for me" he said

Inuyasha then gave kagome a loving kiss that kagome returned. They broke apart for air.

"Kagome I Love you" inuyasha said "But don't ever leave like that again please?" he said

"Inuyasha, I love you to" Kagome replied " I promise I will never leave like that" she said

With all that said inuyasha and Kagome went to the feudal era and kagome slept in inuyasha's arms.

The End

AN : Please read and review and please be honest about liking or disliking it please.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

I'm holding a contest to see who can write the best lemon. I'm going to use it in a story I have but don't worry I will credit in the story. The lemon has to take place in the hot spring between Inuyasha and Kagome. The contest will start today and end 8-18-07! So send those lemons!!!!! Send lemon to


End file.
